Magic
Magic is a fact in the universe of Unbreakable Blade, as approximately 50 % of the population are magefolks (Excluding the population of the southwest kingdoms like Helera and Thera). Magic is genetically inheritable like any other aspect like hair or eye colour, and a "mage" is defined as one who has the genetic possibility to use magic regardless of one's skills. Basic information Environmental influence Mages are constantly affected by the environment they are staying in. To each magic colour there is one environment that has an positive influence as well as one negative. Resistance An important rule to be considered is the fact that once a mage trains her/his skills in magic their resistance towards magic damage will lower. This means that the better one is in magic the weaker one is towards magic thrown at him/her. Protection Each magic type can be protected by the use of a certain material. For example green magic can be protected by using tree which is the most effective organic material to absorbs the poisonous-like (and healing-like) magic which is green. Since each magic can be protected with a certain materal, armours has been crafted from these materials for mages to use, especially high status mages who are the most in need of protection. However none of these materials are sustainable for a longer period as all of them somehow are affected negativly by magic casted on it and eventually grows weak and breaks. Magic in genetics The child of two mages with the same magic will inherit the magic as her/his parents, nothing odd to that. Marriage between different mage types are rare due to the extreme isolation but it does occur. if a child's parents are one black mage and one white mage the child will always inherit either of its parents magic type. If the parents both share the same first colour ( if both are black mages or both are white mages) the child can inherit a mix of its parents second magic colour IF their magics are next to each other in the basic colour circle. This simply means: *A mage of black and red and a mage of black and blue can have a child with the magic type black and violet. *While the child of a mage of black and red and a mage of WHITE and blue will inherit either its mothers magic type or its fathers. *And a child between a mage of white and orange and a mage of white and turquoise will also inherit either of the parents magic as orange and turquoise are to far from each other in the colour circle. Combinding magic and the traitors book There are a lot of spell books, but mostly to the red and purple magic as those are connected through voice. But there are also a different kind of books called traitors book. These are books that provides descriptions of how two persons can combine two opposit magics (obs, are not complementary colors). Opposite magics are: Opposite magics combined results in a heavily increased strength but are very risky and weakness the magic resistance of both parts. It is also extremely difficult and craves a great deal of magic experience to begin with. There is one (and one only) example for each opposite magic combination, so there are 8 books. Magic Types The mage system is still under construction but basically all magic is divided into different colour combinations where one of two colours is either black or white. There is no such thing as a three- or more colour combination and one coloured magic does not exist with the exception of pure light and pure dark magic. People with pure magic however are not considered humans and therefor are referred to as "pures" instead of "mages". Blue - Blue magic is mostly known for causing a physical impact. - - - ________________________________________________________________________________________________ Red - - - ________________________________________________________________________________________________ Yellow - - - ________________________________________________________________________________________________ Green Green magic is potion magic. While white and green mages have easier to specialise in the art of healing black and green mages has easier to specialise in poisoning. - - ________________________________________________________________________________________________ Turquoise - - - ________________________________________________________________________________________________ Purple Purple magic is known for its affect on mental health. Having many abilities in alter an opponents mind and their basic spell being a form of temperary amnesia the mages of purple are exellent mind controllers. - - ________________________________________________________________________________________________ Orange - - - ________________________________________________________________________________________________ Lime - - - ________________________________________________________________________________________________ Magic as a symbol of status There are many reasons to why the practise of magic has become a status symbol. The main reason is due to the expense of using protective mages. A protective mage is an occupation for a lower class mage, since training in magic means loosing resistance towards magic damage thrown at you a powerfull mage is extremly sensetive twoard magic, the job of a protective mage is simply to work as a human shield, being able to take more damage than the more powerful mage she or he is protecting. Since protective mages are expensive only rich families and mostly only noble familes have the economy to actually hire them. Other than this the costs of schools and huge amoung of time and effort it craves are also reasons to why magic is a status symbol. Magic Training (educational vs indevidual training) The differnece between abilities that can be used by mages trained educationally vs self taught mages is actually rather small, but educationally trained mages have a higher status. Self taught mages are simply those who train their magic without the instruction or similar help of someone else, like a tutor. Since this is usually the method used by people who simply doesnt have the economy to go to a school and have no family to teach them most of the self taught mages are orphans (nameless). Which is also a reason to why the idea of self taught mages has such a low status. Another reason is that learning magic all by your own can result in the discovering of forbidden magic without anyone (the tutor) explaing to you it is forbidden. Educationally trained mages are those who with the help of an instructor of some kind has learnt how to use their magic. This is generally the most used way to learn to improve ones magic and if one doesnt have the opportunety to learn this way they are most likley to consider not training magic at all over training it indevidually. An instructor doesnt have to be a offecial tutor from a school but also a family member who knows how to train magic. middle class families often pass down what they learn form generation to generation but very rarely improve it futher than nessessary. There are diffrent names to the levels of magics depending on if youve reached them by training on your own or studying in a school. There are also diffrent specialization areas for both of the diffrent training types. Portal Magic Portal magic is a specialization within magic. Category:World View